Do You?
by TangerineChill
Summary: “Daddy Draco. Wake up, breakfast is ready!” the high-pitched voice was deafening. He groaned again and hoisted himself up.“Where’s your mummy?” he asked his voice husky. The little girl stared at him. “Next time Vanessa, don’t push me off th
1. Chapter 1

__

Summary/Teaser: "Daddy Draco. Wake up, breakfast is ready!" the high-pitched voice was deafening. He groaned again and hoisted himself up.   
"Where's your mummy?" he asked his voice husky. The little girl stared at him. "Next time Vanessa, don't push me off the bed. Shaking me will do fine"   
  
Pairings: Draco/Ginny, R/Her, hints of H/G and D/OC  
  
Rating: PG   
  
Desclaimer: Harry Potter and Characters not mine Vanessa is haha and the plot.  


"DO YOU?" 

By: Tangerine Chill

"I want to go with you mummy, pwease mummy?" the little girl pleaded, her eyes slowly watered as she held on to her mother's leg. 

"Baby, I said stay here- Daddy will watch you. Go on now, be a good girl" Virginia lifted her daughter and patted her head. The little girl's eyes were watery, her usually tidy hair was messy and her face covered with chocolate stains. 

"But daddy is lazy, he's sleeping. He won't play with me mummy…I want to play with uncle Ronny and all my other orange uncles and Uncle _Harry_" The little girl begged, as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck nearly choking her mother. 

"Hunny, please stay here. Mummy will be back soon. I just have to pick something up from your uncle Ronnie's and I'll be back, I'll be back as soon as possible. Okay baby?" 

Ginny paused and stared at her daughter's pouting face. 

"Okay, I'll buy you candy if you want" The little girl's eyes widened, a smirk played across her lips. "Reawwy mummy?". Ginny smiled a nodded. 

"I want the lollipop that changes to the flavour I want mummy. The one Uncle Harry buys often. That's my favourite" The girl announced proudly. 

Ginny sighed and nodded. "Of course baby." the girl's smile widened. 

"Now, go wake your lazy daddy. Tell him breakfast is ready and make him take a bath because he smells." Ginny stated. She kissed her daughter's forehead and placed her down. 

The little girl nodded causing her pig tails to bounce slightly. 

Ginny straightened as she watched her daughter run up the stairs to the master bedroom. 

"Bye mummy I love you" the little girl hollered. "Don't forget my candy!" 

Ginny smiled and walked out the door. A huge thump and growl echoed throughout the house, when a certain little girl pushed her father off his bed. 

-X-

"Oh shit" Draco groaned. He suddenly woke up when he felt his body hit very hard surface, the sudden action surprised him. 

He found himself on the cold floor, he looked up at the bouncing form of his little daughter. She appeared to be bouncing on his bed, a grin spread across her face. 

"Daddy Draco. Wake up, breakfast is ready!" the high-pitched voice was deafening. 

He groaned again and hoisted himself up. 

"Where's your mummy?" he asked his voice husky. The little girl stared at him. 

He rolled his eyes and threw the blanket (which he was still holding when he fell off) on the bed. 

"Next time Vanessa, don't push me off the bed. Shaking me will do fine" his voice in a warning tone, the girl's smile faded she blinked and nodded. Vanessa jumped off the bed and sulkily walked out of the room. 

Draco frowned and walked into his bathroom. Little girl couldn't stop being so cheerful, blame her mother for this. He cleaned up and headed for the dining room not bothered by the muddle he left in his bedroom, the house elves would have to clean that up. He found his daughter sitting alone, face emotionless, reading a magical story book. She looked preoccupied, or maybe she just didn't want to acknowledge her father's presence_, or _maybe she was afraid to. 

The dinning room was huge, what made it magnificent was the huge diamond chandelier which was custom made in Israel. Draco smirked smugly at it, he was impressed by his own taste, unlike his wife; who insisted that they buy a crystal one. Draco snorted at this, why buy crystal when you can buy the best? 

His chair was the far end of the table, the one that usually indicates that he is the father of this household. He sat and found a variety of food on his platter. 

Ginny was a magnificent cook, at least there was something his wife could do. The aromas of her dishes were enough to tame the wildest beasts, it was enough to make Draco stay home instead of staying at his mistress', who unfortunately could not cook eggs without burning them, but nonetheless she was way better than Ginny when it comes to- his other personal needs. 

He ate quietly, the manor's silence was music to his ears. He appreciates it when the world his quiet. He remembered when his daughter was newly born, the manor was filled with cries and deafening sobs. He hated it, most of the time he would stay in his bedroom with a sound expelling charm. Ginny was usually there to silence the little infant's sobs. At least now, his daughter was tamed and now, his daughter wont make a noise when _he_ was around. 

-X-

"How are you Gin?" Ron asked. He was hopelessly arranging the criminal files in his hands. "Good. A bit tired but good." Ginny said as she watched her brother struggle to organize some papers. Ron scowled. 

Ron was head of the 'Abduction Division' of the Auror's department in the Ministry of magic. His division specializes in the abduction of people, they trace abductors down and try their best to rescue and return the abducted back to their home. Her brother at 21 had a well paying job and a wonderful family, oh how she envied him. 

"How about you and Hermione? Everything okay?" Ginny asked. Although she already knew the answer. 

"Yeah, were okay. Hermione's expecting a baby" Ron said grinning at her. Ginny's eyes widened. 

"Again?! Wow Ronald number 4 right there" they both laughed 

"Yeah, well- I love her too much" 

Ginny smiled warmly. "No, you like to shag her too much." she paused, "and you love her" Ron smiled and walked towards his sister. 

"If you need anything Gin, just ask." Ginny nodded and stood up and hugged him. 

"Thanks Ron" she picked up her purse and smiled at her brother. 

"I better go…" Ginny started but Ron interrupted her. 

"Are you going to Harry's Birthday party?" Ron asked hopefully. 

"Maybe, I'm going to ask Draco…Not that he'd notice if we were gone anyway." Ginny said coldly. 

"You better come. Harry would love to see Vanessa, and I'm sure she would love to see him too." Ron patted his sister's back walking her towards the door. 

"We'll see." Ginny said. She pecked her brother's cheeks, waved and left. 

-Ron stood with his hands inside his trouser pockets, he looked worriedly at the door. 

He wished he could have saved Ginny before all this ever happened. 

-------------------------------

  
_A/N short Chapter. I just want to see what you guys think of it. I really want feedback, constructive criticism, grammar and vocab errors. LOL in other words, feel free to correct me I'll appreciate it _


	2. Chapter 2

__

Turn to Page one for details

****

Chapter 2: 

Ginny walked along the muddy streets of Hogsmeade, it started raining right after she stepped out of Honeydukes carrying a huge bag of lollipops for her loving daughter. She scurried towards her brother's shoppe. 

She opened that door, a tinkling sound echoed throughout the store alerting the store owners. The twin's grinned and hurried towards their sister. 

"Ginny!" Fred said as he hugged his sister. Ginny smiled and hugged him back. 

"It's an honor to finally see our beautiful sister. We thought you forgot about us Ginny" Fred continued slightly more serious. 

Ginny frowned. "You know I'm busy Fred, with Vanessa and all" George nodded while Fred grimaced. 

"It's a good thing you didn't name your daughter Dragon girl" George said.

"Indeed George, indeed- Imagine how much embarrassment our little niece would have to go through if she was named 'Dragon girl'" Ginny frowned at her brothers. 

"You know I wouldn't name my baby after an ugly creature." Ginny proclaimed getting defensive. 

"You wouldn't, but dragon boy would" the twins said in unison. Ginny rolled her eyes. The idea itself did cross her mind. Although Draco himself was named after a dragon, he wouldn't christen his own daughter with a name that he himself found offensive. 

"Do you have any toys?" Ginny asked, as she walked towards their product displays. 

Fred and George looked at each other, big grins plastered on their faces. 

"For whom?" George asked. 

"Vanessa. She needs toys, Draco doesn't buy her anything- I grew up with toys even if they were tattered, I just know a child's childhood isn't complete without toys" Ginny eyed her brothers, her eyes started watering. 

Fred and George's faces fell. They couldn't sell exploding toys, or anything hazardous to their sister especially if it was for their niece. 

"You wont find toys like that here Ginny. This is a joke shop. You know what kind of products we sell here." Fred said quietly. George nodded in agreement. 

"All I wanted was a normal life." Ginny hung her head down, struggling to hide her tears. 

"But I was stupid, I was so stupid. Now look at what I got myself into. I am married to someone who doesn't love me. I have a daughter who doesn't have a real father. All I ever wanted was a family of my own, where I'm happy- where Vanessa could play with her Dad, where my husband would love our daughter." she said, her face tear streaked. 

Her brothers didn't budge. They just stared at her with pity. They never wanted any of this to happen, they never expected it either. They never expected Ginny to fall deeply in love with Malfoy. 

It angered them. It angered them that their sister's life was ruined by one heartless creature. Her dreams shattered because of Malfoy's selfishness, because of Malfoy's broken promises. 

Four years ago, when Ginny announced that she was to be married to Malfoy, it had been a shock for them. But their sister said she was in love, how can she love someone who was as cold as Malfoy? But she was, the twins saw it in her eyes, and so they let her marry the man they despised most. 

"Don't worry Gin, we'll make Vanessa toys that are safe. It would be a WWW first, just for you and my wonderful niece. Who knows, maybe it would be a sell-out" Fred said, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Everything we make is a sell-out Fred." George said proudly. Ginny snickered at her brothers. 

"Thanks guys" 

"We love you Ginny" 

Ginny hugged them both, choking them slightly. Suddenly she turned frigid. 

"I better go now. Vanessa needs me" Ginny announced, shifting the bags of goodies. 

"How do you know?" they asked in unison.

"Mother's instinct" with those last words, she dissapparated. 

-X- 

"Mummy?" came the timid voice of Vanessa. She peaked through the keyhole. She tried her best to see what he was doing. Not a long while ago she heard a woman's voice from inside her father's library. Thinking it was her mother, she rushed up the stairs with excitement. 

Vanessa pressed her ears against the oak door.   
She heard two people moaning. One was definitely her father, was her Daddy in pain?   
Her eyes widened? What if he was? Poor daddy. Even though he didn't buy her yummy candies like Uncle Harry did, he's still her daddy.   
  
She twisted the door knob, hoping that it wasn't locked. It wasn't locked, she grinned proudly and gently pushed the door open. Curious, Vanessa peeked inside.  
  
  
----TBC----  
  
  
  
Constructive Criticism is appreciated REVIEW PLEASE thanks .   


PLEASE REVIEW "D  


.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:   
  
Vanessa couldn't make out what her father was doing.   
But when she saw that he kissed the other girl, (who to Vanessa, was very ugly) Vanessa's eyes widened.   
  
Why was her Daddy kissing another girl?   
Wasn't her Daddy supposed to kiss her Mummy, and her Mummy alone?   
  
Vanessa processed the information in her head, she was confused and hurt at the same time. The king only kissed the queen, the prince only kissed the princess. But why was her Daddy kissing someone she doesn't know? Why was her daddy kissing someone else, and not her mummy?   
  
"Daddy?" she whispered barely audible. Draco and the other girl jumped, the woman looked at the little girl in shock, she covered herself and moved towards Draco. Draco on the other hand, turned furious. He shoved his boxers back up and headed towards his daughter.   
  
He yanked her hands and pushed her out the door.   
"Didn't daddy tell you, if you want to come inside you knock first." Draco's eyes were filled with anger. His daughter whimpered in pain, fear evident in her hazel eyes.   
  
"Didn't daddy tell you?!" he shouted. He kneeled down and shook his daughter violently.   
Vanessa cried, tears streamed down her face.   
Draco got angrier. What is it with little girls and crying? She had no right whatsoever to walk in to his private sessions.   
  
"Shut the f*ck up" He shook her harder, this caused her to scream louder crying out her mother's name.   
  
"DRACO STOP!" came the voice of Ginny Weasley, she looked at her daughter and ran hurriedly towards her, tears fell on her cheeks as well.   
  
"STOP HURTING HER. STOP" she cried. She pulled Vanessa into her arms and whispered comforting words against her ear.  
  
"Teach your daughter how to knock" he said coldly eyeing the mother and daughter.   
  
"You bast*rd! HOW DARE YOU HURT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" Ginny screamed her daughter sobbed harder against her shoulder.   
  
Vanessa muttered something in between sobs.   
"What's that baby? Don't cry, you'll be okay" Ginny glared at Draco and backed away.   
Vanessa lifted her head up and looked at her father. Her face was tear streaked, her lips quivered, her shoulders shook violently with her sobs.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her.   
"I HATE YOU DADDY!" she screamed. Vanessa broke into sobs again.   
Ginny gave Draco a disgusted glare and carried her sobbing daughter towards her room, leaving a disgruntled Draco.  
  
-X-  
  
'I hate you Daddy'   
  
The words replayed in his mind over, and over again.   
He wondered what possessed her to say such words, to her own father? To her own creator? But Draco also wondered what possessed him to hurt his own daughter.  
His daughter, his own blood- a Malfoy heir, the only true Malfoy heir.   
  
Draco laid on his bed, hands behind his head staring at his fresco painted ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't know that the words 'I hate you daddy' could impact his beliefs so much.   
  
He himself disliked his father, but he did not 'hate' him. Of course, Lucius never really did anything to Draco that would cause him to hate his father. It would take a lot to hate your father, was what he did enough to make Vanessa hate him?   
Was what he did enough to make Vanessa scream at him like that? Like she forgot all the respect she had for him?   
  
Shouldn't he just let it slip? Instead of being disturbed by it?   
Maybe he would let it slip when the person who said was just some ordinary person, but this was his daughter, his daughter 'hated' him.   
  
Draco wanted to sleep, but he couldn't . He didn't get to finish what he and Pansy started, this frustrated him more. But what he cant demolish from his thoughts was the echoing voice of his daughter. 'I hate you Daddy' Had she meant it? And what was he doing wide awake thinking of such a foolish thing as this?   
  
He groaned and tried to slumber.   
  
-X-  
  
"Baby you have to go to bed" Ginny whispered soothingly. Her daughter clung onto her, her grip never loosening. Ginny was worried and angered. When she saw Draco shake Vanessa with so much force, she felt as if her heart tore apart.  
  
He had hurt his own daughter. The look on Vanessa's face when he was doing this, was unbearable to Ginny, her daughter was crying out her name- it was as if her whole life depended on her Mummy.   
  
The love of a mother is incomparable, this is how you would compare Ginny's love to Vanessa.   
  
"Mummy, daddy hurt me" Vanessa was still weeping softly against Ginny's chest.   
  
"Mummy, he was kissing another girl." Vanessa said bitterly, it was evident that she was hurt by this finding. Ginny's eyes narrowed, his mistress was more important than his daughter. Ginny's blood boiled.   
  
"Don't worry honey, I'm going to talk to daddy." Ginny paused and looked at her daughter.   
  
"I have some lollipops for you baby." Ginny continued, showing her the bag of lollipops she purchased earlier. Vanessa's lips twitched into a tiny smile.   
  
"Mummy? Can we go to Uncle Harry's?" Vanessa pleaded as she shoved her hands in the bag and took out a huge lollipop. Ginny unwrapped it and handed it to Vanessa, the little girl took it and started licking it. "Pwease?" Vanessa looked up at her mother innocently.   
  
Ginny sighed and nodded. Vanessa was awfully close to Harry, if one would see them together, they would be mistaken as Father and daughter- except for the blonde locks the little girl possessed which opposed against Harry's raven black hair.  
  
Ginny wondered why Draco couldn't be like Harry.   
Ginny knew that Draco would never be like Harry, but couldn't he at least try to be a father?

A/N : Sorry for the lack of update but my computer is messed up and I have to go travel 4 hours just to update this fic lol. I just want you to review please J thanks.   
  



End file.
